villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Globby
Dibs, better known as Globby, is a recurring antagonist in the 2018 Disney series Big Hero 6: The Series. He is a dimwitted thief who, after being mutated in a freak accident with Honey Lemon's chem-purse, seeks to use his amorphous body to become a feared supervillain. He is voiced by Andy Richter. History In "Big Roommates", Dibs is first seen strolling down the streets of San Fransokyo. He then runs into his friend Felony Carl (who's bike had been repainted by Honey Lemon previously) who comments on his poor abilities as a thief, although Dibs blows him off. Following this, Dibs tries to steal the purse of a sleeping old woman, but finds himself unable to do so. However, he then snatches Honey Lemon's unattended chem-purse, and manages to escape. Retreating to a warehouse building, Dibs tells a rat that everyone was wrong in saying that he lacks the intelligence, skill and hand-eye coordination to be a proper thief, before struggling to open the chem-purse. Dibs then hides as Alistair Krei and his assistant enter the warehouse, where Krei displays a rip-off of Hiro's neurotransmitter (which can control anything that it is linked to) that he deems will be worth billions. Deciding to take advantage of this opportunity, Dibs attempts to steal the neurotransmitter, however, his attempts to steal the device result in the chem-purse exploding on him while he is wearing the transmitter, mutating him into a gelatinous monster. The next day, Fred arrives to the Lucky Cat Cafe with news of a monster roaming San Fransokyo, and convinces Hiro to help him look for it. Baymax, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Go Go then head out to investigate the monster as well after hearing screaming coming from the streets. Dibs, in his mutated state, is still walking down the street, now offended at everyone's opprobrious remarks at his appearance. Baymax, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Go Go then confront Dibs, Baymax analyzing his DNA and explaining the chemicals his body is composed of are controlled by the neurotransmitter he is wearing. This leads to the heroes deducing that Dibs stole the chem-purse, distressing Honey Lemon, as she was indirectly responsible for his transformation. Fred and Hiro then arrive, Fred asking if they can call him "Globby" because of his appearance. Globby then gets away after being hit by a bus, while Honey Lemon looses her positive attitude because of it resulting in his life being ruined. Globby soon meets up with Felony Carl in a cafe, where, after discussing his transformation, reasons that Alistair Krei knows how to control the neurotransmitter and therefore his powers as well. Globby kidnaps Krei following this, and takes him to the top of a skyscraper to interrogate him, Krei mostly just annoyed that his neurotransmitter had been stolen. Big Hero 6 arrives to save Krei, and Globby threatens to throw Krei off the building. The team realizes that Honey Lemon is the one best suited to talk him down, and, after having her spirits lifted by Go Go, she gives Globby a pep talk that convinces him to use his powers to make a new beginning for himself. After Globby has calmed down, Krei attempts to take back his neurotransmitter by force, resulting in him falling off the building and Globby saving him. Globby thanks Honey Lemon for her advice, but, to everyone's shock, he reveals that he had misinterpreted it and now aspires to become a supervillain, stealing Krei's wallet before swinging away. Seeing that he has just robbed the richest man in San Fransokyo, Fred figures that Globby will make his supervillain ambitions work, as Globby accidentally crashes into a window while swinging away. Gallery Images Maxresdefault_(14)-1.jpg|Dibs meeting with Felony Carl. Maxresdefault_(15)-1.jpg|Dibs being mutated. Images_(64).jpg Timthumb-1.jpg|Globby holding Krei over the edge of the building. Globby_jump.png Timthumb_(1)-1.jpg|Globby eating part of his hand after transforming it into chocolate. Globby_(Chocolate_with_Ice_Cream_and_Caramel).png Videos Big Hero 6 The Series - Big Roommates 2 EXCLUSIVE CLIP Category:Thief Category:Mutated Category:Monsters Category:Supervillains Category:Elementals Category:Greedy Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Kidnapper Category:Scapegoat Category:Liars Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Mercenaries Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Opportunists